Digimon: New Adventure
by eduardo-007
Summary: 7 kids go to summer camp unaware about their new adventure they're about to embark. Join Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, and Janice as they're transported to the Digi-world to start an adventure of a lifetime. Please Read & Review!
1. Ep1 Welcome to the Digital World

**(A/N Hey guys! So this a new story I am really excited to write. Its a really odd crossover, Friends and Digimon. lol. But i promise you I will not disappoint you! About the title... Yeah i suck at titles lol so don't shoot me. For this first Episode of "Digimon: New Adventure" there are few similarities to the first episode of Digimon Adventure 01, and you'll see why. BUT this is the one of the very few times I will do that. I need to be more original ;) lol But for this first episode, when the kids arrive to the digi-world you'll see similarities. Anywayz before I start to write an essay, lol, I hope you enjoy this new story I am going to write. Please Review!!!! Review please!!! At least say "I read the chapter" LOL Because I seriously want to know if anybody is reading this just because it is an odd crossover xD Also, I am going to try really hard to keep the "Friends" humor in this story as well so the characters are still in character lol. NOTE: The Friends Characters are in their 10-13 ages. Anwayz, thanks again for reading, i promise i wont disappoint you!**)

* * *

It was mid-June at eight in the morning in the city of Manhattan; Ross and Monica Geller were in their parent's car being driven up to summer camp.

The twelve-year-old boy and the ten-year-old girl were not too happy about going to the summer camp that their parents were making them go to.

"Mom! I'm going to miss that National Geographic special on Dinosaurs this Friday!" Ross pouted.

"Dad! What if there's no good food at the camp?" chubby Monica asked with desperation.

Jack, the children's dad, chuckled as he continued to drive the car and said, "Now Ross, it will do you good if you go to camp and stop thinking about dinosaurs, you need some fresh air son. And Monica, I'm sure their food will be better than the last camp you went to."

"Yeah cause that was fat camp" The black-haired boy snickered at his younger sister.

Monica glared at him as their mom, Judy, said, "Oh and Monica don't try to escape this time either, we don't want you to get stuck in the fence again" she chuckled softly.

"I wasn't escaping" Monica snapped back "I was trying to help a squirrel."

"No you weren't, you were trying to eat it!" Ross said very loudly.

Everyone in the car, except Monica, laughed.

The family of four passed by a sign saying, "_Summer Camp, Up ahead."_

"Oh Har-Monica cheer up! Trust me you two will have fun, besides your friends Rachel and Chandler will be there, and I'm sure you'll make new friends as well!" Jack tried to cheer up his children.

The two kids sighed, "I guess."

The car pulled up to the Camp's drop off, the family got off the car and took the luggage out of the car as the Camp Advisor, Mr. Donovan, was walking up to them to greet them.

The man in his mid-thirties smiled as his auburn hair shined in the sunlight, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Geller! You two must be Monica and Ross!"

"Joshua, good morning! Well I hope Monica doesn't give you much trouble!" Judy said as she smiled, rather honestly.

"Mom! What about Ross?" Monica gaped as Ross chuckled.

"What about Ross?" Judy answered.

"Never mind!" Monica rolled her eyes as she went to hug her dad goodbye.

Ross hugged his mom goodbye and then he and Monica switched parents.

The siblings stood next to their camp advisor as they saw their parents get in the car.

"You two be good!" Jack said as he and Judy drove off back to their home.

"Alright then! Let me take you two to your cabins!" Mr. Donovan said in a booming voice.

Mr. Donovan dropped off the siblings in their separate cabins that weren't that far from each other.

"Oh my god Monica we're in the same cabin!" A high pitch scream filled Monica's ears when she walked in.

Monica saw that her best friend, Rachel Green, was in the same cabin. The two friends hugged happily.

Monica looked around the cabin, it had two bunk beds, it seemed roomy, and she could immediately tell which bed Rachel picked, the one with ten suitcases on it and all the latest fashionable clothes scattered on the bed.

The dirty-blond girl ran to her bed and pointed to the top one, "This is your bed okay! I'm so happy you're here!'

The chubby girl chuckled as she looked at the other two empty beds with suitcases on them, "Who do those belong to?"

"Oh some girls named Susan and Carol, I don't know where the went though." Rachel said.

Monica opened up her suitcase to reveal very neatly folded clothes and she reached her hands around the sides of the suitcase to pull out some candy bars.

With her mouth full she turned to Rachel, "Want one?"

Rachel answered, "No. I don't wanna get crumbs on this new outfit my daddy got me!" she showed Monica her pink outfit, which contained a pink jacket, pants, and a white-T.

"Ooh come over here so we can look at these new magazines I got!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Okay, but we're meeting Ross and Chandler in a few minutes!" Monica said.

In the next cabin Ross was unpacking his clothes as he talked to his best friend, Chandler Bing.

"I can't believe you're wearing that, you look like a geek!" Chandler laughed as he pointed at Ross's shirt, which had a Tyrannosaurus Rex on it.

"Be quiet Chandler!" Ross snapped at his thirteen-year-old friend.

"And what's with these goggles?" Chandler waved Ross's goggles in the air as Ross reached for them.

"Hey give them back." He laughed as the cabin door opened and a black-haired boy walked in.

They boy had short-medium length hair; he was wearing long jeans with tears in it, and a maroon long sleeve shirt.

"Hey there! I'm Joey Tribbiani." The new boy said.

"Hey there!" responded Chandler and Ross.

"Woah" Joey said as he eyed Ross's clothes, which had mostly dinosaurs on them, "Did I come to the right camp, 'cause I sure didn't sign up for geek-camp."

Ross simply rolled his eyes and looked up at Chandler, "Hey want to go meet Mon and Rachel by the trees now?"

"Sure" Chandler responded as he jumped off the bed.

"Woah hold on. Mon and Rachel? Are these girls? Can I come?" Joey asked.

"What? You don't even know them!" Ross said.

"Yo dino-boy, believe me I am much more experienced with the ladies than you two!" Joey said smugly.

"Oh really?" Chandler said.

"Yeah, I've been undoing bras since I was nine." Joey said proudly.

"Nine? What kind of nine-year old girls wears bras?" Ross asked.

"No I was nine, she was sixteen. And now, am thirteen!" Joey smiled.

"Whatever, let's go Chandler!" Ross said, as he and his friend were about to leave.

"Hey wait a minute, I'm coming too! Let me just change shirts, my Ma' made me wear this." Joey said as he pulled of his shirt and put a black short-sleeve shirt and put a jean-vest over it.

"Alright let's go meet Julie and Rose!" Joey said.

"Mon and Rachel!" Ross said annoyed by his new roommate.

The three boys walked out of the cabin and up to a lake with trees surrounding it, the cabins were barely visible now.

Monica and Rachel were already there. "Hey guys!" Rachel waved at the boys.

"Hey Mon. Hey Rachel… you look pre- nice today" Ross stuttered.

"Whose this?" Monica asked as she looked at Joey.

"Oh this is Joey, our roommate. Joey, this is Rachel and Monica" Chandler said.

"How you doing Rachel? How you doing Moni-woah!" Joey said.

Monica gave Joey a funny look as she pulled out another candy bar from her pant's pocket.

The five kids sat down up against a tree and it shook a little.

"Hey watch what you're doing!" A voice said from the top of tree.

The five kids looked up and saw a blonde girl in raggedy clothes sitting on a branch. "Who are you?" Monica asked.

"I'm Phoebe Buffay. Don't bother telling me who you are, I heard already!" the blonde said.

Rachel scoffed, "You we're eaves dropping?"

"No… it's called listening without other people knowing!" Phoebe said smartly.

The kids on the ground were about to answer when they were interrupted again by a very shrill voice.

"Chandler Bing there you are!"

"Oh no." Chandler said.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

A brunette girl with very curly, long hair and fake nails was running up to the group of six kids.

"Chandler Bing, I've been looking everywhere for you!" the girl said with hand gestures.

Chandler gave a weak, fake smile "Hey Janice." He gritted through his teeth.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Janice said as she grabbed onto Chandler's arm.

Chandler sighed in defeat "Everyone this is Janice, Janice…everyone."

Everyone greeted her. "So what were you guys going to do?" Janice asked.

"Not much, just sit and look at the lake." Ross said as he pulled his goggles on his head.

"Well I guess I'll join you!" Janice said as she let out a laugh that sounded like a sheep on drugs.

"Huh? That's weird." Phoebe said to herself as she looked at the sky.

"Huh?" Rachel looked up as she saw what Phoebe was looking at.

Monica held out her hand, "It's snowing? But it's June!"

"How strange." Ross said as he examined a snowflake that landed on his hand.

"Hmm." Joey wondered as he put the snowflake that landed on his finger in his mouth only to spit it back out, "Yuck, doesn't taste like ice cream at all!"

Chandler shook his head in amusement when he noticed something else in the sky, "Look!"

Suddenly a huge gust of wind started to blow snow everywhere and covered up everything in its path. The children yelled as the snow fell on them.

It was only a couple minutes later when the snow stopped.

"Oh… my…God! Look everything is covered in snow!" Janice said in amazement.

"Woah. Look at that!" Joey pointed to the sky.

The seven children looked up at the sky to see an aurora that filled the sky.

"It's so pretty!" Monica said in awe.

"It looks like an aurora!" Rachel said.

"What? That's impossible! We're in New York and-" Ross started but stopped when a small explosion happened in the sky.

Seven small meteorite-like shapes were speeding down to the seven kids.

Unable to run from the shock, they stood there until the seven objects hit the ground leaving a hole only for the objects to start to rise up from the ground.

Automatically everyone grabbed the objects with their hands and looked at them.

"It looks like a game boy… a mini one!" Joey exclaimed as he started to pick at the device.

Ross looked down at his own device. It was a white device with a round-square feel to it with a rectangular screen, and a circle surrounding it, with two buttons underneath the screen and two more buttons on the top of the device. It also had a strap attached to it and on the bottom side was a scanner-like square. Ross also noticed that they were in the different colors, the strap and circle surrounding the screen, that is. His was a violet color.

He looked around to see the other colors, Rachel's was pink, Chandler's was orange, Joey's was gray, Janice's was turquoise, Monica's was red, and Phoebe's was a beige color.

"Aww, mine is gray. I want the orange one!" Joey said as he reached for Chandler's.

"Wait we don't even know what these are!" Chandler exclaimed as he held his device out of Joey's reach.

"Yo flirty boys! I wouldn't be worried about the colors right now!" Phoebe yelled as she pointed at the lake.

Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at; a huge tsunami wave was heading straight for the kids.

The seven kids screamed and tried to run only to be pulled in by the wave.

The children started to fall endlessly down the wave, miraculously without getting wet!

As they fell, Ross looked around to see helplessly as his friends fell down around him, then everything went black.

* * *

"Ross. Ross-mon. Wake up Ross!" A child-like voice spoke to Ross.

"Huh? What happened?" Ross said as he opened his eyes only to see two large orange eyes looking at him.

A round, red, lizard-like creature was sitting on the twelve-year-old's stomach and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Ross suddenly screamed and back away as quickly as he could, not wanting to be near the creature.

"Don't be scared of me Ross! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" The red creature said excitedly as he jumped up and down circling Ross.

"What are you?" Ross yelled.

"Don't worry Ross-mon, everything is going to be okay. I've been waiting for you!" The creature said as he jumped into Ross's arms.

Ross still in shock said, "Waiting for me? What?"

"I'm Gigimon, and we're partners!" Gigimon said excitedly.

"Gigimon?" Ross asked as he looked down at his newly found partner.

Gigimon nodded, "And don't forget it!"

"What did you mean you were waiting for me? And how did you know my name?" Ross asked as he picked up Gigimon.

"Ross?" Chandler came from behind a tree not far from Ross.

"Chandler is that you?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, it's me. This thing keeps following me though, it looks like if a head fell off from one of the _Cats_ cast members!" Chandler said as he looked down at the creature that followed him.

"Cat? What's a cat? I'm Frimon!" The little creature said. It was a small head of a lion cub with a small tail protruding from the back of its head, and it had a frill like mane surrounding its head. "Boy I'm hungry!" Frimon said.

In shock Ross dropped Gigimon and yelled, "Another one? What are they?"

"I have no idea, I just woke up and it was next to me! And I don't even know where we are! It doesn't look like camp!" Chandler explained.

Ross suddenly realized that they weren't in camp anymore. His surrounding were now different, a forest-like place.

"You're in the Digi-world Ross-mon!" Gigimon said.

Ross then asked, "But just where is the Digi-world?" as he climbed a tree with some trouble.

He looked around and saw an ocean, many trees, and mountains. "Just where is this place?"

Gigimon climbed up and sat next to Ross, "See anything Ross?"

"No, just ocean, trees, and mountains…huh? Hey what's that?" Ross pointed at a yellow object flying in the sky. "It looks like a huge bee, and its heading straight for us!" Ross screamed as he and Gigimon jumped off the tree just missing the giant bee's attack, it let out a screeching scream.

"We have to get out of here, that digimon is dangerous!" Frimon said as he nudged Chandler in the direction that they should escape to.

"That's Flymon, an insect digimon, with wings that flap so fast you won't know when it hit you! And watch out for its Deadly Sting attack!" Frimon informed the kids.

"Come one follow me!" Frimon said as the kids and Gigimon chased after Frimon as they ran for their lives with Flymon right behind them.

Frimon suddenly stopped in front of a tree, "Inside here! Hurry!" he yelled as he stepped inside the tree.

Ross and Chandler stopped in shock only to run into the tree without hesitation and kneeled down, hoping that Flymon will not get them.

The kids and the digimon waited anxiously until everything was quiet, when they heard a familiar voice.

"You guys can come out now! Everything's safe!"

"Monica?" Ross said as the four beings stepped out of the tree.

Ross chubby sister was standing in front of them, "You guys don't have to hide anymore" she teased.

"Uh we were just setting up a trap for that bee!" Ross said sheepishly.

"You have one too?" Chandler exclaimed! Ross then noticed what he was talking about and saw another creature next to his sister.

This one was a small yellow head, with cat-like ears and a catlike tail. "Nice to meet you friends of Monica!"

"Ross, Chandler, this is Nyaromon! My own cute talking plushy!" Monica said happily.

"Okay this one definitely fell of a _Cats_ cast member!" Chandler said half-jokingly

"It looks like the other two, whatever they are. " Ross said as he looked down at Frimon and Gigimon when a new creature ran up in front of them.

It was a small gummy-like creature with a single horn on its head.

"They keep popping out!" Ross said.

"Hi there! I'm Gummymon!" the creature said. "Hey Phoebe they're over here!"

"I'm coming!" Phoebe's voice was heard. She suddenly appeared from behind a tree.

"Gummymon there you are!"

"Phoebe wait up!" Joey was right behind her, and not far from him was a brown-otter-like creature floating behind him.

"Joey? You too?" Ross asked.

"Uh duh I'm here too!" Joey said bluntly.

"No, that behind you!" Ross pointed at the creature.

"Oh this guy!" Joey said.

"Hiya! I'm Bukamon." The creature said.

A few seconds later they heard a scream from behind some trees, "That sounds like Rachel!" Monica said.

Rachel suddenly was running right at them, "Help me! This green ball thing with horns on it… it won't stop following me!"

A little ball creature caught up to Rachel and spoke in a feminine voice, "I'm not a thing! I'm Budmon!" she said as she jumped on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel continued to scream and looked at her friends, "What's wrong with you guys? Can't you see I'm being attacked? It's getting my clothes all dirty! And look there's more creatures over there! Just what are they?" The ten-year old girl screamed.

Budmon hopped off Rachel and joined its friends, "We're…"

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" The digimon creatures said.

"Digital Monsters?" Ross asked.

"Yes that's us!" they answered.

"We're not just digital monsters, we're kind of cute!" Gummymon said joyously.

"We're also loyal." Shy Nyaromon said.

"Some of us have horns." Budmon piped in.

"While some of don't have any at all!" Frimon said.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Ross said rather formally.

"I'm Ross and these are my friends from camp, this is Rachel."

"After a second look, you guys are kind of cute. Just don't get my clothes dirty okay?" Rachel said.

Ross continued with the introductions "That funny guy over there is Chandler."

"Could this place be any weirder?" Chandler said sarcastically.

"The chubby girl over there is my sister, Monica" Ross said nodding his head towards Monica.

"Hey there! And I'm not chubby… just big-boned." Monica replied.

"The one trying to act cool is Joey." Ross pointed at Joey.

"Trying to be cool? I am cool. In fact I want to be an actor!" Joey said proudly to the digimon.

"And the blonde one is Phoebe!" Ross said.

"Hey there! And you guys can also call me Regina Phalange, that's my alter ego!" Phoebe winked at the digimon.

"Hey where's that annoying girl? Chandler's girlfriend right?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Janice isn't my girlfriend!" Chandler snapped.

Suddenly the group heard a shrill scream not far from them, bursting through the trees was Janice and a small blue digimon with short ears and a short tail with a dark blue M on its forehead.

"Somebody help us!" Janice screamed as the kids heard a familiar screeching scream.

"Janice its okay!" Ross said as they all ran up to her when they suddenly stopped and saw what was really chasing them.

Flymon burst from the top of the trees "Its that big wasp again!" Monica yelled.

Flymon dove for the kids, barely missing them and flew off into trees once more.

Janice was resting on the floor when the little blue digimon spoke up "Are you alright Janice?"

Janice held her chest "I think so."

"Don't worry I, Wanyamon, am here to protect you!" the blue digimon said in an assuring voice.

"Its okay now!" Monica said to Janice in a comforting voice.

Suddenly Flymon appeared once more and was heading straight for the children and their digimon. "Its back! Everyone run!" Phoebe yelled.

The seven kids and digimon started to run through the trees with Flymon inches away from them.

"Keep running guys!" Ross yelled until they hit a dead end.

"Great just what we needed a cliff! Anybody has a bungee cord?" Chandler said as Joey went to look over the edge.

"There's a river right below us!" he yelled.

"Well what good does that do us?" Rachel yelled back.

The seven digimon looked at each other and nodded, "Digimon attack!"

The small digimon started to bounce around and blow small pink bubble from their mouths that hit Flymon directly in the face, which caused him to scream louder.

Flymon hit the small digimon with his face but also was sent crashing into some trees.

The seven digimon laid on the ground knocked out, Ross ran up to Gigimon. "Gigimon! Why did you guys do that, are you insane?"

"Sorry Ross-mon, but we your digimon and we got to protect you!" Gigimon answered weakly.

The other kids ran up to their digimon to see if they were okay.

"Nyaromon wake up!" Monica said as she held her digimon.

"Budmon, I'm sorry I called you a thing please wake up!" Rachel said as she shook budmon.

"I can't believe they did that!" Phoebe said as she held Gummymon.

Suddenly Flymon rampaged through the tress it crashed into, it was angrier than ever. From its stinger it shot some huge stingers that barely missed the kids, causing them to move back closer to the edge of the cliff.

"No what are we going to do?" Joey sobbed.

"I was hoping we saw the last of him!" Janice said as she held onto Wanyamon tightly.

"Me too! I guess he still wanted to see us though!" the goggled-headed boy, Ross, said.

Flymon stepped closer to the kids while screaming a deafening scream.

"Get ready to run!" Ross said.

Gigimon suddenly spoke up from Ross's arms, "No. We digimon fight! It's the only way!"

"He's right!" Budmon piped in.

"That's crazy though!" Phoebe said.

"Let us go, let us go!" the digimon chanted as they suddenly forced themselves off from their partner's grip.

"It's hopeless though!" Monica yelled at them.

The seven tiny digimon ran up to Flymon at full speed.

"No don't go!" Joey yelled.

"Its useless!" Janice screamed.

"Come back!" Chandler yelled.

"Budmon no!" Rachel screamed.

"Gigimon no! Comeback!" Ross said as he ran behind the digimon.

Suddenly the devices that the children were wearing started to glow and vibrate ferociously.

Then seven lights hit the small digimon.

The children gasped and watched what was about to happen to their newly found partners.

**"Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon!"**

**"Budmon digivolve to… Lalamon!"**

**"Frimon digivolve to… Liollmon!"**

**"Nyaromon digivolve to… Salamon!"**

**"Bukamon digivolve to… Betamon!"**

**"Gummymon digivolve to… Terriormon!"**

**"Wanyamon digivolve to… Kumamon!"**

"Wha-what happened to them?" Ross asked.

"They're bigger!" Rachel said.

The newly evolved digimon suddenly jumped and attacked Flymon.

Only to be knocked back down to the ground.

"I'll right then, Flymon asked for it!" Guilmon said.

"Seed shot!" Lalamon yelled as she shot small seeds from her mouth that exploded on contact with Flymon.

"Leo claw!" the small cub digimon, Liollmon yelled as he scratched Flymon in the face.

"Electric shock!" Betamon shouted, the small amphibian like digimon with an orange dorsal fin protruding from its head that was once Bukamon.

"Puppy howling!" Salamon yelled, as the small puppy-like digimon howled and hit Flymon in the chest.

"Bear fist!" Kumamon shouted, hitting Flymon in the face with his gray paw.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriormon yelled as he started to spin around and formed a small twister and hit Flymon in the face.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon yelled and shot a fireball that hit Flymon in the chest.

Flymon screamed in agony but did not seem to want to give up.

The seven digimon aligned themselves together, "Now all together!" Guilmon yelled.

Instantly all seven digimon launched their attacks and hit Flymon directly in the chest. This caused a fire to burst from it.

Flymon staggered around a little bit only to fall backwards into bushes and was lost from sight.

There was silence for a few seconds when suddenly the seven digimon turned to their partners and ran towards them cheering their victory.

"You guys did it!" Ross said as he hugged the overgrown lizard, Guilmon.

"See, Guilmon told you we could do it!" Guilmon smiled.

"That was cool!" Joey said hugging Betamon.

The kids and their digimon continued to hug each other when a small explosion was heard from the trees.

"Huh?" they all said.

Flymon rose from the trees and flew a few feet from the ground and shot seven deadly sting attacks.

Its stingers all crashed into the ground missing the kids and the digimon that were in the edge of the cliff.

"Guess we were celebrating to soon!" Phoebe yelled.

The ground that the red stingers had hit started to crack open.

"Oh no!" Janice screamed.

In a quick pace, Flymon tried to reach the children to try and finish them off, but the ground cracked open quickly causing the edge of the cliff to fall down, with the kids and digimon still on it.

The seven kids and their digimon screamed as they started to fall town to raging river down below.

* * *

**(A/N: There that wasn't that bad was it?? LOL. I was actually satisfied with this chapter ^_^ Well more chapters to come! Hope you enjoyed! And once again Plzzz Review!!) :)**


	2. Ep2 The Red Giant's Arrival

**A/N: Hey Guys! Woooah, its been a long time! Im sorry, its just with school and stuff i haven't been able to upload anything at all! D: But now that summer has started i will be uploading more hopefully :) Anyways, here is episode 2 of my Digimon/Friends Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, please review! With your commentaries and critiques i could make the next chapters even better! Thank you once again for your patience :)**

**The Red Giant's Arrival**

After believing they had defeated Flymon the seven children and their newly found digimon partners celebrated on the cliff they were on, when suddenly Flymon made one last attack that caused the cliff they were on to fall apart and made the children and their digimon fall into the river below.

"Oh my Goddddddd!" Janice screamed at the top of her lungs as she and her friends continued to fall.

"Rachel!" Lalamon yelled and grabbed Rachel by her hands and tried to keep her up in the air with herself, only to fail and continue to fall.

The seven children and their digimon suddenly fell into the cold river, surfaced, and tried to stay afloat.

The raging waters seem to be too great for the children and digimon to swim through; all they could do was scream for help.

Not far from the commotion, by the riverbank, was a small, white, otter-like digimon who was sleeping until he was awaken by the crash.

"Huh? Whazthat?" He looked around and spotted the children and digimon, "Oh no! I need to help them!" the digimon yelled, "Marching Fishes!"

Suddenly a swarm of colorful fishes rose under the children and their digimon, the fishes formed a raft and carried the kids and their digimon to the riverbank.

"This is weird! Did you do something?" Joey asked his water-based partner, Betamon.

"Nuh-uh wasn't me!"

Upon arriving to the riverbank the children collapsed onto the land.

"Oh my god! I've never been so happy to be on land!" Janice said then scoffed, "That was the worst experience ever!" she waved her hands frantically.

Kumamon ran up to her and said, "Everything's alright now! Thanks to that Gomamon!" He pointed to the white digimon.

"Hiya! I'm glad you guys are okay!"

"Thanks Gomamon!" Everyone said, except for Joey.

Joey smirked, "Yeah thanks, but uh… I think Bukamon could've have helped even more, right?" he turned to his partner.

Betamon looked up at Joey, slightly blushing, "Actually Joey, I don't think I would have been much help, you and me would have probably been the only ones that would have made it, everyone else would have drowned." He laughed nervously as he looked around at everyone's not-amused faces, he then cleared his throat, "Uh-anyways, I'm Betamon now because I digivolved!"

"Digi-what?" Joey said dumbfounded.

Monica looked down at her digimon, "I'm guessing you're not Nyaromon anymore huh?"

"Nope I'm Salamon now!"

"It is because we all digivolved!" Lalamon, Rachel's pink and green flower-like digimon exclaimed.

"That is _so_ neat!" Chandler said excitedly as Phoebe gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked.

Phoebe scoffed, "Who says 'neat' nowadays?"

"A lot of people do! Like uh-um…. Fonzi?" a confused Chandler answered back.

"_Anyways_," Ross restarted the conversation, "So digivolving is what happens when they get to the next level and get stronger." He scratched his goggle-head.

Guilmon nodded his head excitedly, "Right. Like I'm not Gigimon anymore, I'm Guilmon!"

"I'm not Gummymon anymore, I'm Terriormon!" The rabbit-like digimon said to his partner, Phoebe.

"I was Budmon but now I'm Lalamon!" the small pink and green digimon said to Rachel.

"And me I was Wanyamon but now that I digivolved I'm Kumamon!" he said to Janice.

"And I'm guessing you're not Frimon anymore now your Simba-mon?" Chandler asked his digimon.

"No silly, I'm Liollmon." The lion cub digimon laughed at his partner.

"So when you guys digivolved you guys got bigger. Does that mean you're all different now?" Monica asked with curiosity.

Terriormon answered, "We're still digimon but now we are stronger than before, but first we needed your help first."

"Our help?" Janice asked.

The Gomamon then answered, "Yeah digivolving is a long process, and boy you guys are lucky to be able to digivolve faster!"

"That's neat, I helped you digivolve?" Monica asked Salamon.

"Yup, yup you helped me out a lot." Salamon smiled.

Chandler suddenly yelled, "Hey she said 'neat'!"

"Yeah but, uh…Monica is a _girl_ are you a girl?" Phoebe asked confidently.

"I am not a girl! I uh…" Chandler then changed the subject, "_So_ are we going to sit here and wait for the honey nut cheerios bee to get us or what are we going to do now?"

"Maybe there's a phone or something nearby so we can call for help… and maybe afterwards we can order Pizza…with pepperoni…and maybe a side order of buffalo wings… with ranch dressing… What were we talking about?" Joey asked confused.

Ross rolled his eyes, "But we don't even know were we are! We started up there on that mountain!" he pointed up to the cliff they were once on.

"I think we should walk around and explore a bit." Phoebe suggested.

Janice let out her goat laugh and said, "I think that is a fabulous idea! Maybe we'll find more people around here. Do you know if there's more people here?" she asked the Gomamon that had been quiet for quite some time.

"More humans? Nope you guys are the first ones to arrive here, there's only digimon here." He replied. "I never thought humans would be this small though! I've heard about humans before y'know, never thought I live to see them!" he laughed.

"Well we are kids still! Trust me adults are much taller than us!" Ross explained to Gomamon.

Lalamon noticed that her partner had been fidgeting in where she was standing, "What's wrong Rachel?"

"Ugh its so humid here, I feel so dirty, my pores are going to clog up, oh my god what if I break out?" Rachel panicked.

"Aren't you only ten?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah… but still my skin is sensitive! Can we just get out of here?" Rachel squirmed.

Terriormon and Phoebe seemed to have been in their own conversation when they both agreed on something and Phoebe spoke up, "Yo, Mr. Gomamon! Since you live around here do you think you can show us around?"

Gomamon smiled, "I'd be happy to!"

The seven children and their digimon followed Gomamon down the Riverbank; he had mentioned that there were some devices he did not recognize that could probably be helpful to them.

Monica and Salamon were walking close to Gomamon when Salamon suddenly asked, "Wait a minute, I thought Gomamon lived in the ocean with groups?"

Gomamon let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah we do…but I sort of got… kicked out."

"What? Why?" a perplexed Monica asked, she could not believe such a sweet looking thing could have gotten kicked out of his own home.

Gomamon then blushed, "Uh-something about eating too much and um- oh look were here!" he pointed to a small lake; luscious green trees surrounded it as the blue sky reflected off of it.

Janice scoffed, "Wow, this lake is BEAUTIFUL!" she held onto Chandler's arm as he looked slightly annoyed.

Liollmon stretched out and yawned, "I think we should rest here a bit until we know where to go next!"

They all sat down when Ross asked Gomamon, "Oh, so what were those 'devices' you were talking about?"

Gomamon nodded his head past the children, not too far from them were several medium-sized television sets lying on the ground, ready to be picked up.

Without hesitation the seven children jumped up and ran over to the TVs, while their digimon stayed in place and watched with curiosity.

"What could televisions be doing out here?" Ross thought out loud.

Phoebe pushed the 'on' button and yelled excitedly, "Ooh, ooh, mines turned on!" Everyone looked at the screen and stared confused.

"What the heck is that?" Rachel asked.

On the screen it looked like a newscast, the background was a bright purple, and sitting on the table was a large apple with a smiley face. Although there was no movement some sound was heard.

"Turn it up I wanna hear the apple!" Joey said.

"…In other news the forecast for today is cloudy with a chance of raining hotdogs, and slight chance of rolling donuts down the mountain and over the river…"

"What the hell? Raining meat? How atrocious!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"This is so weird, I wonder if all the other TVs are like this?" Monica wondered as she turned on another TV.

The screen simple showed static, the chubby girl looked disappointed, "This sucks!"

Chandler turned on another one, which showed a blank blue screen, "These TVs are useless, look! Nothing, just a useless piece of jun-AAHH!" He screamed and jumped back when a clown's face suddenly popped on the screen and had a laugh that resembled Krusty the Clown.

Phoebe laughed at Chandler's reaction as Janice hugged him, "Awe my poor Bing-a-ling!"

Guilmon walked up to Ross, "Ross-mon what's a matter do they not work?"

Ross sighed, "No Guilmon, they _do not_ work." He looks up at the gang, "Looks like we're going to have to keep moving onward."

"I think we should stay here a little longer and rest." Monica sat next to Salamon and pulled out a candy bar from her pant's pocket.

"Ooh, what is that Monica?" Salamon asked eagerly.

"A Kit-Kat bar." Monica held it somewhat tightly, obviously reluctant to share, but soon filled with slight guilt upon seeing her partner's face. "You want a piece?"

"Sure!" Salamon said happily as she took a piece from Monica's hand. "Mmm, that's good Monica!"

Guilmon started to sniff the air, "Mmm that smells good Monica-mon! Can Guilmon have some too?" The large lizard asked.

Monica saw an adorable look on Guilmon's face and could not say no, "Okay, catch!" the chubby girl tossed the piece at him.

Guilmon jumped up in the air and snapped at the piece of chocolate, only to hopelessly miss and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You okay there Guilmon?" Ross ran up to his partner.

"Oof, I'm okay Ross-mon." the large lizard rubbed his head.

The candy piece continued to roll on the floor until it hit a small rock and bounced off into the lake.

"Aw no!" Guilmon watched sadly as his food sank in the water.

"Pssh, no problem you can still eat it if you dry it off!" Joey said assuring the red lizard then turned to Betamon, "You think you can go get it?"

"Uh well, are you sure it will still be good?" Betamon asked as Joey nodded in approval, while the other children looked somewhat disturbed with the idea.

"Betamon wait! Joey I'm not going to let you let Guilmon eat that, that is disgusting, you know what he can get after the chocolate has been in the water all sorts of bacteria and…" Ross continued to lecture as the chocolate continued to sink lower and lower into the lake.

Until it hit a large white object, that object started to move; it was giant squid with two large tentacles and an enormous mouth. The squid grabbed the chocolate piece with its tentacle, sniffed it, and then ate it.

"Mmm" he grunted, he then looked up at the surfaced and swam quickly to it.

Ross continued to lecture Joey about how one could get sick from eating food that has been on the floor; Guilmon and Betamon had fallen asleep and Joey watched Ross uninterested, his mind elsewhere.

Chandler was speed walking around the lake, trying to escape Janice, while Liollmon and Kumamon watched amused.

Phoebe played with Terriormon's ears, "They're so big" she giggled.

Rachel and Lalamon laid on the shore, taking in the sunlight, "This feels great!"

"Uh-huh" Lalamon agreed.

Monica and Salamon played with the water, and Gomamon rested on a large rock.

Gomamon suddenly stood up facing the water, the other digimon followed. Guilmon's back arched up and started to snarl at the water.

"And so as I was saying—huh? Guilmon what's wrong?" Ross looked towards the lake, which had started to bubble.

"Something's coming!" Guilmon growled.

Suddenly with a large splash the gigantic white squid rose from out of the water, with its mighty arms it screamed viciously making the water thrash around.

The squid looked at the children and their digimon, sniffing the air, until it spotted Monica; who was holding tightly onto what was left of her chocolate, with Salamon standing before her, ready to attack.

"Oh-my-God what is that?" Janice screamed.

Kumamon clenched his fist, ready to release an attack to protect his partner, "That's Gesomon, he has a nasty temper and his coral crusher is no better."

"Well you guys could take care of him just like you did Flymon!" Joey yelled, "Let's go Betamon!"

"Right! Electric Shock!" Betamon unleashed his electric attack from his orange dorsal fin.

"Bear Fist!" Kumamon launched his attack at Gesomon; both attacks merely ricocheting off of him.

"Hey, what's up with that?" Chandler asked confused as Liollmon also launched an attack only to fail.

"He's a champion level but he seems to be stronger than Flymon was." Lalamon informed the children.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Ross asked as Gesomon continued with its rampage, roaring with all its might.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled, only to fail. "Beat him, that's what Ross-mon!" Guilmon then jumped on one of Gesomon's tentacles and bit it, causing Gesomon to scream in pain and throw Guilmon off of him. Guilmon was launched off and hit a tree; the angry Gesomon now had its focus on Guilmon heading straight for the red lizard.

"Guilmon look out!" Ross yelled as he picked up a small rock and aimed for Gesomon's head. "Hey ugly, over here!"

Gesomon turned with its mouth wide open, the rock hopelessly missed Gesomon's head and landed in his mouth, causing him to choke and cough it out.

"Oops, I was never good in sports" Ross said nervously.

Then with one tentacle, the disgruntled Gesomon grabbed Ross by the waist and started to squeeze hard.

Ross screamed in pain, while the other children and their tired out digimon watched helplessly, "Ross!" they all screamed.

"Ross! Guilmon is coming!" Guilmon yelled running up to his partner's aid only to be tossed to the side by Gesomon's other free tentacle. "Oof." Guilmon yelled as Gesomon started to squeeze Guilmon as well.

"Guilmon no! We have to make sure the others don't get hurt! Guilmon!" Ross yelled.

_We have to do something! Think Ross, think! _Ross thought to himself, worried for the safety of his friends and the other digimon.

"Look at his digivice!" Phoebe pointed out; Ross's digivice was glowing and shaking madly with great power.

That power and energy was transferring to Guilmon filling him with strength, "Digivolve!"

**"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!"**

Guilmon had expanded twice his size, causing Gesomon to lose its grip and tossed Ross by accident onto the floor.

Monica ran up to her older brother, "Ross, are you okay? I know you bruise like a peach!"

"Yeah, I am fine!" Ross sat up properly and examined the situation, "Amazing! He digivolved once more! He is now Growlmon!"

Growlmon looked almost exactly like his prior form, Guilmon, except he was twice that size, had to horns protruding his head and white hair on his head.

Growlmon let out a small growl as he glared at Gesomon who roared back, "Pyro Blaster!"

The attack sent Gesomon straight into a tree. "Oof" Gesomon grunted and stood up with a roar as he spat out ink at Growlmon.

The giant dinosaur let out another fire attack that disinigrated Gesomon's attack.

The angered Squid then started to attack Growlmon with its giant tentacles, wrapping them both around Growlmon's body and squeezing him with great force.

Growlmon let out deafening roar and bit down one of the tentacles, causing Gesomon to lose his grip.

The injured Gesomon then stood weakly before the giant dinosaur, "Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared shooting his fiery move at Gesomon and launching him from their location at the lake and into the sky.

Gesomon's scream was heard and faded as he did farther and farther into the sky.

"Growlmon you did it!" Ross yelled happily running up to his partner.

"Woah, Guilmon digivolved again? You humans are the key to digivolution!" an amazed Gomamon looked at the children.

"You mean you guys can digivolve stronger too?" Joey asked the digimon.

They all nodded and looked at Growlmon who was shrinking down back to Guilmon.

"Hey what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"After reaching other forms, us digimon turn back to our rookie forms because of all the energy we used." Terriormon explained, while sitting on Phoebe's head

"Oh... my God! That is amazing!" Janice scoffed along with her hand gestures, and then turned to Kumamon "I wonder what you will become? Maybe a great, big, ADORABLE, teddy bear!" she let out her signature laugh and squeezed the air out of her partner.

"I…can't…breathe!" Kumamon said as everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah, giant teddy bear, that sounds _really_ scary!" Chandler joked, but then had a somewhat disturbed look, "Almost as much as seeing my dad in a Marilyn Monroe outfit."

"Huh? What's a Marilyn Monroe?" Liollmon asked his partner.

Chandler chuckled nervously, "Don't worry about it!"

"Guilmon is hungry!" Guilmon looked up at Ross.

Ross laughed and handed Guilmon one of Monica's candy bars, "Here you buddy! You deserve it!"

"Hey! Who told you, you could get my candy?" Monica snapped but then faced the rest of the gang, "Before we start celebrating, we should keep going forward!"

"Monica is right!" Gomamon said, "If we keep going that way" Gomamon pointed towards a trail in the forest, "We'll reach a small village that is out there!"

"Let's get going then! Maybe they'll have a shower or something, I can't stand not this any longer!" Rachel whined pulling on her frizzy hair.

"Rachel, you look fine to me!" Lalamon said happily.

"Wait! Gomamon where is the beach?" Monica asked the small otter digimon.

"That way! Why?" Gomamon pointed to another direction.

"Don't you want to go back with your family?" Monica asked as she pulled out a candy bar.

"I'd like to, but I don't know if they'd want me back there after I…" Gomamon started.

"Aw Gomamon, whatever happened I'm sure they'll forgive you!" Salamon comforted Gomamon who was looking unsure of what to do.

"Yeah we should go to the beach Gomamon!" Ross stated, "No one should be separated from their family for a dumb reason!"

"Um…" Gomamon started, "Alright, I'll show the way."

"Alright! The beach! Maybe we'll see hot girls there!" Joey said happily as he danced around with Betamon, holding his flippers.

"Joey, were the only humans here, I doubt there will be hot girls there." Chandler said as he put his palm on his face.

"Uuhhh Joey I'm getting dizzy!" Betamon said nauseously.

Joey stopped, "What?" No hot girls? I bet your wrong!" Joey yelled and started running towards the beach, tossing Betamon to the side.

"Augh!" Betamon yelled falling on top of Kumamon.

"Ouch!" Kumamon yelled.

"Hey Joey wait up!" Chandler yelled as he and the rest of the children, their digimon, and Gomamon ran after Joey.

The children's laughter and steps faded as they ran closer to the beach, leaving the lake silent once more.

Hidden within the shadows of the trees was a large dark figure. It stood silently with its glowing red eyes as it stared at the place where the children once stood.

**A/N****: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter as there will be more to come. Keep an eye out for Gomamon, i have plans for him in the future ;) Thank you once again for reading! And stay tuned for the next chapter of New Digimon Adventure 01!** :D


	3. Ep3 The Serpent of the Sea

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here is the 3rd episode/chapter of my fanfiction. Im actually satisfied with this piece, its a little shorter than the last chapter (I dont know why LOL) But i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!) [One more thing, when you review my story i will be replying from now on, on the new chapters like this one]**

**(I HAD TO RE UPLOAD IT BECAUSE I FOUND SOME MISTAKES xD)**

**Sky is the limit:**** You know i actually didn't even think of that haha. But no he is not going to be the eight digimon. That's a great idea though. But yeah, he is going to have a different role near the future, nothing major, but keep an eye out.  
**

**Takato the Dreamer:**** Haha Thank you! They're actually my favorite as well! **

**The Serpent of the Sea**

**

* * *

**

After the digivolution of Guilmon to Growlmon, the seven children and their digimon were headed towards the beach, to drop off their new friend Gomamon.

Joey was first in lead upon arriving at the beach, in search of the 'hot girls' he was sure were on the beach.

The other children and Digimon caught up to Joey who was out of breath, "…Aw…cr-crap!"

Everyone laughed as Betamon sighed and said, "We told you Joey, you seven are the only humans that we know of."

"What a pretty beach!" Monica said in awe as she looked out to the ocean.

The crystal blue water moved back and forth as it gently touched the warm sand on shore.

Gomamon instantly dove into the water and stuck out his head, "Ah, it does feel good to be back in a familiar place!"

The sun was setting, and there was a beautiful scene across from them.

"It's so pretty!" Phoebe smiled.

"Thank God the sun is setting, I don't want a tan right now!" Rachel sighed in relief.

"I think it would be a good idea to sleep here for the night!" Kumamon looked at the rest of the gang.

"Well we better get settled then!" the goggle-headed boy, Ross, announced.

The girls and their digimon tried to make the area they were going to sleep as comfortable and safe as they could, while the boys went to gather firewood and eatable food.

After the children had gotten their campsite ready, they were all in position to get ready to sleep.

Monica gave a yawn and looked over to Gomamon, "Hey Gomamon, so is your family around here?"

Gomamon nodded sleepily, "Yeah, they're probably asleep right now though, I think it'd be better to see them in the morning."

"Okay." Monica answererd back somewhat disappointed, she wanted to see the adorable otter digimon.

As everyone started to go to sleep around the fire, Guilmon looked up at Ross and said, "Ross-mon, were keeping guard first right?"

"Yes we are. Afterwards its Joey and then Chandler." Ross answered back.

Liollmon was curled up next to Chandler who was being kept awake by Janice who was hugging him in her sleep with Kumamon at her side.

Ross and Guilmon stared around as the cool ocean breeze hit them gently. When they saw Joey and Betamon pass by them. "Aren't you guys sleepy?" Ross asked.

"Nah, me and Betamon want to get close to the water. We'll keep an eye out if you want." Joey smiled.

Ross shook his head, "It's alright Guilmon and I could still keep a look out."

Joey and Betamon walked along the water. Joey would kick the water every now and then.

"Joey, sorry there aren't anymore humans around here, you must really miss being in the human world." Betamon said somewhat guiltily, as if it were his fault.

"Oh that's alright. To tell you the truth, its kind of nice being away from everyone else in our world…"

"Really?" Betamon asked surprised.

"Yeah, when you have seven younger sisters that all want your attention, two parents that always give the chores, and a grandma that that expects you to be a good example for being the oldest…its nice to have some time alone." Joey said as he stared out into the moon.

"It must be tough then… wow so you have seven younger sisters?"

"Yup, and don't get me wrong Betamon, I love them but sometimes they can get annoying, 'Joey this' and 'Joey that'."

Betamon stayed silent as he watched his partner, he had thought that for the last couple days his partner was just a goof ball that did not seem to be the brightest in the bunch of the human children. The two partners continued to walk down the beach until they reached some large rocks where the ocean water crashed against them.

Betamon halted. "What's wrong Betamon?" Joey asked.

"You hear that?" Betamon said.

"Hmm?" Joey listened out for what Betamon was hearing. A few silent seconds passed until there was some soft muffled sounds coming from within the rocks. "I hear it!" Joey exclaimed and ran towards the rocks as Betamon chased after him.

Joey and Betamon reached the top of the rocks and looked down, "Gomamon what are you doing here? I thought you were with the others… wait why are there… two, three, four, six, seven, nine, ahh fourteen of you?" Joey exclaimed down at the Gomamon colony that was tied up.

Betamon chuckled, shook his head, and dove down between the rocks and untied one of the Gomamon with his mouth.

"Thank goodness!" the Gomamon said with relief, "We thought no one would find us here."

"Who did this to you?" Betamon asked as he bit of the rope off the other Gomamon.

Joey helped out the Gomamon from the rocks as one of them explained; "Oh it was terrible; we had gotten angry with one of our family members for eating all of our oysters for the week! So we kicked him out temporarily, we were going to go out and get him after he learned his lesson, but then this digimon we never seen before captured us and was making us get oysters for him. We got fed up and refused to do so anymore, so he got angry and stuck us in here while he looked for other poor souls to fetch oysters for him!"

"What a bully!" Betamon said as he freed the last few Gomamon.

"Eh, I never really liked oysters, the look like giant boogers!" Joey commented.

"Joey!" Betamon barked.

"What? It's true haven't you ever seen one?" Joey said as he lifted out the last Gomamon.

"Lets head back to the campsite! We found your Gomamon friend and he's with us!" Betamon informed the Gomamon family.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Ross was still keeping watch while Guilmon had fallen asleep. Ross was playing with the sand when he suddenly felt something large sit next to him.

Ross jumped and held his breath but saw it was only his younger sister, Monica.

"Monica you frightened me!" Ross exclaimed, holding his chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Monica explained and petted the sleeping lizard, Guilmon. "I was just wondering on why Gomamon's family kicked him out, I mean when we first met him he did say something about eating too much but that can't be it…"

"Uh-huh… well remember when you became a brownie girl?" Ross eyed his sister trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah… remember that dad bought all the brownies, and then I ate them all!" Monica nervously chuckled.

"No Monica, dad bought the brownies because you ate them all!" Ross snickered, "Ouch!"

Monica hit her brother on the head, "Not funny doofus!"

"Shh, you want everyone to wake up…Moni-cow?" Ross whispered annoyingly at Monica.

"Shut up, Mr. I-dressed-up-like-old-ladies-and-had-pretend-tea-parties-when-i-was-little!" Monica yelled as she stood up with her hands on her sides.

"Can you both shut up?" A disgruntled Rachel yelled from where she was sleeping, with Lalamon in her arms, "Some of are trying to sleep here. You can tell us all about your embarrassing moments in the morning!"

"Well, well, well what have we here? Why not tell us the stories now while you still can?" a rough voice grumbled before the sleeping digimon and the children.

Rachel, Monica, and Ross stood up, along with their digimon. While Janice, Chandler, Phoebe, and their digimon stirred awake.

"Who are you?" Rachel yelled.

The digimon with the rough voice slithered closer to the campfire, and the moon shined on him. He was a tall, blue, mermaid-like digimon. His body was covered with blue and silver armor, he was wearing a helmet with a visor, he had large silver claws, and a long tail.

"I am Depthmon. It is a pleasure to meet you!" the armored digimon said slyly.

"You!" Gomamon yelled as he got a closer look. "I remember you!"

"You know him?" Ross asked Gomamon.

He nodded, "When I was kicked out of the group, I ran into Depthmon. He told me to help him fish for his favorite treats, oysters. I was in a bad mood already, so I told him that why want one Gomamon when he could have a group of them to catch some for him. So I left and went to the riverbank where I ran into you guys."

"And I am ever so grateful! But unfortunately, your family started to refuse to help me out so I put them away for the time being." He chuckled darkly, and then sighed "But now I need more workers, you all look capable of that! And I have been famished for a while, why don't you get me some oysters, or else you'll have the same faith as that group of Gomamon!"

"What did you do to them?" Gomamon demanded.

"You're not touching them!" Lalamon yelled as she stood in front of Rachel.

"Yeah, you'll have to get through us first!" Kumamon clenched his fists.

Janice held onto Chandler's arm, "Oh Bing-a-ling I'm scared, do something!"

"Me? Why?" The thirteen-year-old responded annoyingly.

"I'll catch a cold if I get in that water!" the curly-haired girl said.

Chandler turned to Depthmon and said, "Take her please!"

"He's not taking anyone! Let's go Guilmon! Digivolve!"

"Right Ross-mon!" Guilmon ran up to Depthmon at full speed.

"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon…?" A confused Guilmon yelled as he continued to run at Depthmon who simply lifted up a hand and tossed Guilmon to the side.

"Ouch!" Guilmon yelled.

"Are you alright Guilmon?" Goggle-headed Ross asked his partner.

"I'm okay." Guilmon rubbed his head, "But why can't Guilmon digivolve?"

Ross looked helplessly at his partner trying to figure out a way to do something.

"Don't worry we'll handle him!" Salamon told Guilmon and turned to Depthmon. "Puppy Howling!"

"Seed Shot!" Lalamon launched an attack.

"Bear Fist!" Kumamon yelled.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon yelled as well.

The four attacks merely ricocheted off of Depthmon's armor.

Depthmon spread out his arms and said calmy, "Marine Knives!" Sharp blades were launched from his hands hitting the four digimon, and critically hurting them.

"Don't worry, Terriormon is still here!" Phoebe yelled as she threw her partner in Depthmon's direction.

Terriomon smired and yelled "Terrior Tornado!" he started to spin quickly into a small tornado and headed towards Depthmon.

Depthmon stood there silently waiting for the bunny digimon to get closer, "Power Pulse!" He launched two energy bullets from his hands which looked like fist which hit the small tornado and threw Terriormon back into Phoebe's arms.

The blond girl looked down at her digimon, "Terriormon are you okay?"

Terriormon, with swirls in his eyes, said dizzily, "Momentai"

"Momen-what? I don't think I ever tried that." Thirteen-year-old Chandler responded.

Phoebe chuckled and said, "No Momentai, it means 'relax' 'calm down' 'don't worry'. Terriormon told me about that word earlier today!"

"Wow learn something new everyday!" Rachel said intrigued.

"Uh… hello? Bigger things to worry about!" Ross waved his hands to the group of children.

Depthmon scratched his chin and said, "Well looks like your loss! You better get to work right away, I'm not a nice boss!" Depthmon laughed.

The children stood dumbfounded when suddenly, "Hey guys! Look who we found!"

"Joey!" the children yelled back.

"What? No!" Depthmon screamed as he saw the Gomamon behind Joey.

"You guys are alright!" The Gomamon with the children ran up to his family as they rejoiced.

"Uh I don't want to ruin the moment here but who's that?" Joey pointed.

"That's Depthmon! The Digmon who made us work for him!" One of the Gomamon replied.

"Oh so this is him! Betamon lets go!"

"Right!" Betamon yelled as he ran up to Depthmon.

"Care to help?" Joey looked at his friends.

"Our digimon were knocked out by him, careful you two he's tough!" Chandler said.

"Electric shock!" Betamon yelled.

Depthmon sighed, "Another pathetic digimon. Power Pulse!" he launched his attack which demolished Betamon's attack.

"Oh no! He's too strong Joey!" Betamon said. "Electric Shock!" Betamon tried once more only to fail.

"How pathetic!" Depthmon laughed and launched one more attack at Betamon sending him flying into the ocean.

"Betamon, No!" Joey yelled and turned to Depthmon, "You big bully why can't you pick on someone your own size?"

Depthmon pondered, "Like…you?"

"Oops" Joey said and started running.

Depthmon laughed and chased after Joey, who tripped. "Well, it has been nice knowing, I have enough workers so I have no use for you!" Depthmon said as he prepared an attack.

"Joey!" Everyone yelled.

"Betamon! Help I know you can do it!" Joey yelled.

Betamon had been sinking lower and lower into the ocean, until he heard Joey's voice and felt a strange power within him. "I feel the power!"

**"Betamon digivolve to… Seadramon"**

A large, green, serpent digimon rose out of the sea. He had a large yellow head and a white underbelly.

"Aw great! We don't need another digimon to kill us!" Joey wailed.

Seadramon laughed and said, "Joey it's me Betamon! I digivolved!" Then he turned to his enemy, "Let him go Depthmon were not through yet!"

"With pleasure!" Depthmon said. "Marine Knives!" he yelled and launched the attack at Seadramon.

Seadramon yelled, "Ice Blast!" A stream of ice came out of his mouth and hit the knives, slowing them down. Then Seadramon hit the knives with his tail and it went back to Depthmon.

Depthmon yelled in pain as he looked down at his scratched armor. "Power-!" he started.

"Water Breath!" Seadramon launched his attack at Depthmon and slammed him onto the side of a cliff.

Depthmon stood up and heard some rumbling from above; a rockslide was started. Depthmon screamed for his life and covered his head.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon yelled freezing the rocks in place. "I think were done here Depthmon! Now go before I finish you off for good!"  
"Hold on Seadramon! Were not done!" Gomamon yelled, with his family behind him. Let's show Depthmon that we can stand up for ourselves!" The Gomamon prepared their attack and yelled "Marching Fishes!"

A swarm of thousands of fish flew out of the ocean and started to hit Depthmon in the face.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Depthmon yelled, his voice cracking.

The children and their digimon stood in awe, "That is a lot of sushi!" Chandler said.

"Alright, alright! I get it! I won't bother you rats again!" Depthmon yelled as he slithered and dove into the ocean.

Seadramon dove into the water and wrapped his body around Depthmon, "Hey I said I was leaving!"

"Just making sure that you don't come back!" Seadramon said as he rose from the ocean and launched a screaming Depthmon far away into the sky.

The children and the digimon cheered as Seadramon shrunk back into Betamon. Joey ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "You did it Betamon!"

"Joey I can't breathe!" Betamon replied.

* * *

After everyone settled down, they all sat around the campfire. Gomamon started to talk to his family, "I'm sorry you guys for eating the food supply, and I'm sorry too about Depthmon, it was my fault he got you guys."

One of the other Gomamon replied, "It's alright as long as were all safe now. And have a brave friend on our side!" The group of Gomamon all nodded in agreement.

"Aw shucks, thanks guys!" He then turned to the children, "And thank you guys too! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be back here!"

"It was nothing Gomamon! You're our friend!" chubby Monica smiled.

"Well Terriormon almost had Depthmon! We just wanted you to finish him off Joey!" Phoebe said.

Janice let out her goat laugh; "It was just so funny when you threw Depthmon into the sky, that's the least that he deserves!" Betamon merely blushed.

Rachel yawned, "I think I want to get my beauty sleep now!"

"You do that! We will keep an eye out!" Lalamon said as the other digimon partners nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Gomamon shooked his head and said, "You should all get some sleep! We'll keep an eye out as a thank you for saving us! See you guys in the morning!

Everyone looked at each other and agreed "Good Night!" they all said.

The children all went back to sleep along with their digimon partners, for the most part. Janice still had her arms around Chandler.

* * *

Not far from them, standing on a small cliff, stood a large figure, his glaring red ayes stared down at the campsite. A girl stood next to him, "Well looks like you were right, there are more children on the island." She then chuckled darkly at the silent digimon, "This should be fun."

* * *

**(A/N:**** Yay so i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i will be working on the next one soon! Please Review! I appreciate it) :)**


	4. Ep4 Sunflowmon's Flight

**(A/N: Hey guys! Well here is the fourth episode of my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! I liked how it came out! :D Review please!)**

**FRIENDSfan4life: HaHa I'm glad you like that. Hehe, the girl? Well you will have to wait and find out. :D

* * *

  
**

**Sunflowmon's Flight**

After spending the night at the beach the children woke up and were getting ready for departure, until their empty stomachs grumbled.

"Boy am I hungry!" Joey patted his stomach.

"You guys know of any food around here?" Chandler asked their new Gomamon friends.

"Well we do have oysters that we could find for you guys." One of the Gomamon replied.

Everyone shuddered at the thought, "Oh God I wouldn't even eat that!" Joey said making a face.

Monica sneakily reached into her pants pocket and reached for a candy bar, only to find nothing. "Hey! My candy bars!"

She looked around for the culprit and spotted Guilmon covered in chocolate. "No! Ross your gecko ate my chocolate!" Monica launched her self at Guilmon who hid behind Ross.

"I'm sorry Monica-mon, Guilmon was hungry!" Guilmon said.

"Knock it off Mon! Fighting is not going to solve anything!" Ross said to his sibling.

Monica scoffed and crossed her arms, "Fine…"

Salamon walked up to her partner, "Don't worry Monica. Remember, before we came to the beach, Gomamon said that there was a village? Maybe they will have food there!"

Joey's face lit up, "Ooh yeah! Where is that again Gomamon?"

Their first Gomamon friend smiled and said, "Well if you keep going down the beach, you'll find an entrance to the forest, go in, go right for a few feet, and you will be in Tanemon village in no time!"

Ross looked at the rest of the children and their digimon, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" everyone responded.

The children and their partners said their goodbyes to the Gomamon and continued on their way to Tanemon village.

"Good luck! And don't worry, I'll make sure that everyone will be safe here!" Gomamon said to his friends.

The children and their digimon continued on down the beach. Rachel was looking through her bag she had brought along with her, as Lalamon looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Lalamon asked sweetly.

Rachel continued to rummage through her purse until, "Aha!" She pulled out a small container.

"Oh, I was just looking to see if I packed my acne cleaning pads with me. I'm so happy I did, ugh this heat is going to cause me to break out!" Rachel explained to her partner.

Chandler was at earshot and said, "I still don't know why you're worried about breaking out; you're only ten!" he watched her wipe her face.

"I know," she said smugly, "But that way when I get older I won't have any acne because I took care of it before hand!"

Lalamon's face lit up with glee, "Oh Rachel, you are smart for thinking that!"

"See, Lalamon understands!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at Chandler.

Near the front of the group Ross would look back every now and then, looking at Chandler and Rachel, with slight envy in his eyes.

Guilmon noticed, "Ross-mon why do you keep looking back at Chandler and Rach-"

Ross suddenly covered Guilmon's mouth, "Guilmon be quiet! I uh-was just checking if everyone was still behind us… okay?"

Guilmon looked at his partner for a few seconds, "Oh okay Ross-mon" he smiled at the goggle-headed boy, not sure what was going on.

The group of children and their digimon continued to walk up the beach, they soon saw a few trees coming up ahead.

"Look there's the entrance!" Terriormon pointed as he stood on Phoebe's head.

"Isn't it a little weird that there's a forest right next to the beach?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh my God, I know" Janice agreed with her usual hand gestures.

"Momentai." Terriormon smiled at Janice and Phoebe.

The children continued their way into the forest and followed Gomamon's directions.

Throughout their way they saw many signs and posts that did not make any sense, it seemed like something from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"75 mph? There aren't even any cars around here." Monica exclaimed, reading the signs.

Rachel and Lalamon were the last ones in the group, something suddenly caught Rachel's eye. She saw some spores moving swiftly through the air.

"What was that? Did you guys see that?" she exclaimed.

"See what? All I see is our doom if we don't find that village." Chandler said.

Ross then asked kindly, "What did you see Rachel?"

"I dunno, it looked like small, spiky balls just flying through the air." She pointed at the area she saw them.

"Maybe it was some giant bugs." Joey shrugged as Betamon agreed with him.

"Let's just keep moving forward!" Liollmon said to the group.

As they continued followed the path to the village Kumamon pointed towards it, "Look there's Tanemon Village!"

Chandler sighed with relief, "Finally."

Betamon smiled and looked up at Joey, "We could take a little break here, and hopefully they'll have food. Tanemon are very nice digimon."

The group walked into the village, the village consisted of small huts with little doors. The trees in the forest surrounded the village. The small, round, green Tanemon, with two leaves protruding from their head, were walking all over the village until they noticed their new guests.

"Ooh look! We have visitors!" One of the Tanemon said excitedly.

Suddenly hundreds of Tanemon surrounded the children and their digimon partners.

"Hi!" "Hello!" "Welcome!" "Hi there!" "Who are you?" was everything the Tanemon would say to the children and digimon.

"Hello!" Lalamon said happily, "We have a question, who here knows where we can have something to drink and eat?"

Rachel, along with the other children looked like giants next to the Tanemons' homes. "And what do giant digimon eat and drink?" one of the Tanemon asked.

Kumamon explained to the curious vegetable digimon, "They're not digimon, they're human beings. They may be funny-looking but they're nice."

Janice squealed with joy, "They're so adorable! When we find a way back to our world, remind me to pick one up to take home!"

"I think they'd rather become a side order salad." Phoebe whispered to Joey as they snickered.

The Tanemon looked up at the children, "If you are not digimon then what are you doing here in the digi-world?"

"Uh… well that's what were trying to find out." Ross said to the young digimon.

"Oh this is just fantastic! There is no way were going to fit in this place!" Chandler said anxiously, as he looked around the village.

Liollmon rubbed his head on Chandler's leg, "Relax Chandler, the Tanemon are friendly so at least we don't have to worry about any dangers around here."

* * *

A few miles away from the village, in a secluded area of the forest, was a giant brown digimon. He looked like a round Bigfoot; he was sitting under a tree eating some orange bananas, his name was JungleMojyamon.

He sighed happily as he took in the scenery, until he suddenly heard small movement. He stood up and looked around, "Who's there?" he asked gruffly.

The sound disappeared; he shrugged and sat back down.

Unknown to him, there were three black spores that floated behind him. They seemed to have a mind of their own.

JungleMojyamon slightly turned to see behind him and in a split second the spores flew into his back, he grunted in pain as the spores released their dark energy into his body.

* * *

Joey rubbed his grumbling stomach and asked the Tanemon, "So do you guys have any food around here you can share?"

"We'd be so grateful!" Janice said happily, with her nasally voice.

The Tanemon smiled, "We sure do and we'd be happy to share with such nice visitors! Follow us please."

The children and digimon followed the group of Tanemon to the center of their tiny village. In the center there was large fountain with sparkling, clear water.

"Help yourselves to our village's water, it's the best!" A Tanemon said, while some other Tanemon brought small bowls of what appeared to be bird food.

"And here is your food!"

All the children grabbed a bowl and looked down at the food with confusion.

"Uh, bird food?" Chandler pondered out loud and looked over at the partner digimon who seemed to be enjoying the food.

Liollmon looked up at his partner, "Aren't you going to eat that Chandler? It's really good!"

Joey hesitated a few seconds and took a bite of the 'bird food.' "Mmm, y'know this isn't bad." He said as he started to gobble up the rest of his food.

Everyone else hesitated a seconds as well, and took a bite.

"Hey it is good!" Phoebe exclaimed.

The children, their digimon, and the Tanemon sat in peace while they were in conversation with each other.

"Not as great as candy bars but this will do!" Monica smiled at Salamon.

"Jeez, I feel like Big Bird eating this stuff, I wonder when the snuffleupagus will come by?" Chandler joked as Janice let out her goat laugh, causing Chandler to flinch.

Rachel and Lalamon sat by one of the huts, eating their food.

"It's good isn't it?" Lalamon asked her partner.

"It actually is, I wonder how many calories this has?" Rachel said.

"Calories?"

"It's a human thing." Rachel chuckled, then sighed. "I hope we can get home soon. I miss our world, the mall, magazines, big feasts, and oh…. the credit cards." She said those last words dreamily.

"What about your family?" Lalamon asked confused.

"Oh… I guess them too…" Rachel said bluntly. "I do love them but, I don't miss Jill and Amy pulling pranks on me just because I'm the oldest, and I also don't miss my parents arguing all the time. So it's nice to be away for a while. It's kinda why I asked them to put me in camp."

"Well don't worry Rachel, we'll find a way back to your home." Lalamon said.

"This water is so refreshing!" Ross said as he dipped an empty bowl into the fountain.

The other children ran up to the fountain, "Yum, Guilmon wants some!" Guilmon said.

"Where is the water coming from?" Phoebe asked the Tanemon.

"It comes from a underground spring, deep under our village." A Tanemon explained.

"That is so cool!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Digimon from all over the area come here to drink our fountain's water." A Tanemon explained.

Terriormon suddenly lifted his head in the direction of the trees; he stood tall on Phoebe's head. "Something's coming!"

Everyone watched the trees as they heard something get closer to them, in a split second a large round object jumped out from the trees in front of the children; it was JungleMojyamon.

The Tanemon sighed in relief, "Oh it's JungleMojyamon! He lives not far from here and comes every once in a while to have a drink from our fountain. He's a nice digimon, how are you, JungleMojyamon?"

JungleMojyamon responded with a huge roar.

"Well seems like someone's not having a good morning!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What's going on with JungleMojyamon?" Liollmon asked.

"Hey, what's the big deal JungleMojya—" Terriormon stood in front of JungleMojyamon, only to receive as a response of a whack on the head.

"Terriormon!" Phoebe yelled as she ran up to the bunny digimon.

"Momentaiiii…." A knocked out Terriormon replied.

Ross looked at Joey and Chandler and said, "We'll hold him off, the rest of you get the Tanemon to a safe place!"

"Pyro Sphere!" "Leo Claw!" "Electric Shot!" Guilmon, Liollmon, and Betamon launched their attacks at JungleMojyamon.

JungleMojyamon stood there without a scratch and attacked back "Jungle Punch!" he bellowed as he threw the three digimon out of the way.

Janice, Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel meanwhile, with the help of their digimon, helped the Tanemon get as far away as possible from JungleMojyamon.

They ran through a path in the forest, "Do any of you know where we are going?" Phoebe asked.

"There's a cave straight ahead where we could hide!" one of the Tanemon exclaimed, as they approached a cliff side with a large cave opening.

"Alright let's go!" Phoebe yelled as she helped the Tanemon into the cave.

"Wa—wait up…!" Monica huffed as she lagged a few feet away from the Tanemon.

"Come on Monica!" Salamon said to her lagging partner.

Rachel was at the entrance of the cave helping the Tanemon when she noticed that the three boys were running towards the cave with their partner digimon running behind them.

"Retreat!" Ross was yelling.

The three boys and their digimon screamed, while Rachel put her palm on her face.

"You idiots! Why did you come this direction? You brought JungleMojyamon over here!" Rachel yelled.

"Uh, it was an impulse choice?" Ross said as he stopped for air.

"Why didn't you guys digivolve Guilmon and Betamon?" Phoebe asked.

"Guilmon and Betamon couldn't digivolve." Joey huffed.

Rachel saw that all the Tanemon were now safely in the cave, but then "Wait where's…? Lalamon!"

Rachel looked around and saw Lalamon inspecting around the trees.

"Good, they're all safe now!" Lalamon said happily as a dark shadow was creeping up behind her.

"Lalamon! Look out he's behind you!" Rachel yelled.

"Jungle Punch!" JungleMojyamon yelled as he punched Lalamon into the air.

"Lalamon! I got you!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel held out her arms and caught her partner, "Got you! …Wow and I suck at catching things!"

Lalamon looked at Rachel and said, "Thank you for saving me Rachel, but its now my turn to help you!" Lalamon jumped out of Rachel's grip and flew straight at JungleMojyamon.

"You think you're so tough? Well you're in trouble now! Seed Shot!" Lalamon yelled.

The rapid yellow seed ricocheted off of JungleMojyamon body, as he laughed.

"Is that all you got? I'll make you into a salad" JungleMojyamon yelled.

Lalamon shot a few more attacks, which JungleMojyamon merely dodged.

"We have to help her!" Ross yelled, "He's too much for her!"

All the partner digimon agreed and ran towards the direction of the battle.

"You annoying pipsqueak!" JungleMojyamon yelled with a red glow in his eyes, "Jungle Bone!"

JungleMojyamon threw a large bone that hit Lalamon straight in the chest.

She screamed as she was thrown into the cliff side and collapsed onto the floor.

"Lalamon! No!" Rachel fell to the ground as well, feeling that all hope was lost.

"Come on! We can beat him if we all work together!" Joey yelled to everyone.

The digimon agreed and launched their attacks at JungleMojyamon, who was getting closer to the cave full of Tanemon.

The attacks hit JungleMojyamon it the chest, "Haha that tickles"

The attacks did not seem to do much damage to JungleMojyamon.

Lalamon stood up from where she was and floated a few inches off the ground, "We're all in trouble if we don't stop JungleMojyamon." Lalamon rose up higher and flew in the direction of JungleMojyamon, "Everyone needs my help now!"

Rachel's digivice started to vibrate and let out tons of energy, "What's happening?"

**Lalamon digivolve to…Sunflowmon!**

Where Lalamon once stood was now her digivolved form, Sunflowmon. She was a large greed digimon with a long tail, arms and legs. Her head was in the shape of a sunflower, with two huge leaves for wings on her back.

"Lalamon digivolved?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"JungleMojyamon, I don't know what came over you but I will not allow you to hurt us any longer!" Sunflowmon yelled at her opponent.

"Sunshine Beam!" A large amount of energy formed around her face and shot a large beam straight at JungleMojyamon.

JungleMojyamon flew and crashed into the trees, while everyone cheered.

"Jungle Bone!" JungleMojyamon threw his bone as he stood up from his crash.

Sunflowmon grabbed the bone herself and threw it right back at JungleMojyamon without any trouble.

JungleMojyamon grunted in pain, but managed to jump right back up and ran straight towards Sunflowmon.

He grabbed her around the waist and tried to crush her with his arms, Sunflowmon smiled and said, "Is that all you got?"

"Sunshine Explosion!" a stronger version of Lalamon's Seed Shot, was shot at JungleMojyamon, who lost grip and fell to the ground.

Sunflowmon then prepared her attack once more to finish off JungleMojyamon, "Sunshine Beam!"

The beam shot right out of Sunflowmon's face and covered up JungleMojyamon.

JungleMojyamon screamed with pain, but not so much from the attack, but because of the three spores that were being forced out from him. They shot out of his body and disinigrated in the air.

"Did you guys see that? It was those spores that were making him like that most likely!" Ross exclaimed.

"I told you guys I saw something earlier, it must have been those spores!" Rachel exclaimed.

Sunflowmon floated down to the group as she shrunk back down into tiny Lalamon.

"Are you alright Rachel?" Lalamon asked as she flew into Rachel's open arms.

"Oh Lalamon! I was worried about you! You were great though, I'm so happy to be your partner!" Rachel said happily, dropping her purse without caring.

"I wasn't afraid at all, I was just thinking of saving you and the others!" Lalamon exclaimed.

After rejoicing everyone calmed down and surrounded JungleMojyamon.

One of the Tanemon asked, "JungleMojyamon, why did you attack us?"

"I have no idea. I couldn't stop myself!" JungleMojyamon said as he rubbed his head.

"How awful, not being able to control yourself!" Janice exclaimed, shocked. "If it wasn't you, then who was controlling you?"

"The last thing I remember was I was just sitting peacefully under the trees when suddenly those spores hit me."

"Well we hope this doesn't happen again, you're a nice digimon and we don't want to see you in pain!" a Tanemon said.

"I'll be more careful and keep one eye open when I'm asleep," JungleMojyamon joked, "I don't want to get my head pummeled again!"

JungleMojyamon got up and walked back into the forest, in the direction of his home, "Goodbye! Hope you feel better JungleMojyamon!" The Tanemon yelled after him.

The group of digimon and the children waved at JungleMojyamon and sighed with relief.

"It seems like everywhere we go, trouble finds us!" Chandler sighed.

"Well all we could do is to keep moving ahead!" Liollmon said.

"Thank you again for sharing your food and water with us!" Ross said to the Tanemon.

"No problem! If you ever need more you know where to find us!" The Tanemon responded.

"So where are we off to next?" Joey asked his friends.

"There's a desert not far from here, we cold cross it and see where it leads us. I've heard before that it's not that big!" Betamon said.

"Hmm, well I better go prepared! Yo, Tanemon can I have some more of that bird food?"

The Tanemon brought Joey some bowls of food, which he merely dumped into the pockets of his vest.

Everyone looked slightly repulsed, "That's Joey for you." Ross said.

The children said their goodbyes to the Tanemon and headed out to the desert, unaware of their spectators.

Hidden behind the branches of the trees sat the large figure with glaring red eyes, from before. The girl sat next to him and said, "JungleMojyamon was too weak anyways, we'll have to find stronger digimon to infect with the spores so these twerps can be defeated. We don't want to disappoint the master, now do we?" She chuckled darkly as the large digimon sat silent, "He doesn't scare me… not one bit."

* * *

**(A/N: YaY. I hope you guys liked it! Who is this girl? Who is that digimon? Care to guess? lol Not that i'll say 'yay' or 'nay' haha, well hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, next episode coming soon.)  
**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say Digimon: New Adventure is not dead! I have been really busy and I feel bad that I haven't been able to update at all. Please be patient! I have not given up on Digimon New Adventure. Thank you!


End file.
